


Things Their Mothers Said

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of mish-mash, drabbles type conversations from parent to child.<br/>First chapter is slightly more of a story than the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story Written by - Alex
> 
> Part of the CG Mother's Day Marathon Challenge.

"There's plenty more fish in the sea."

Gina's, December 1967: right after realising Philip Taylor hadn't, after all, asked her daughter to the Sixth form dance.

 

"Alcohol doesn't solve anything."

Jim Carver's: Sniffing disapprovingly, as she tugged her 12 year old son past a vagrant on the footbridge on their way to a piano recital at the Festival Hall.

 

"It's the things you  don't do you regret, not the things you  do."

Tony's: Immediately after he told her he thought the world of a nice WPC named June.

 

"Everyone looks better with a tan."

Kerry's: Smoothing coconut butter across her chest (several years before skin cancer became a major issue).

 

"But you're so tall!"

Craig's, 1988: moments after he'd told his parents he was gay (she was clutching his father's hand and peering up at her beefy, rugby playing, son from her diminutive five foot nothing).

 

"Don't you want to be a policeman anymore then?"

Craig’s: Ten seconds after that, while she was still trying to figure it out.

 

"We're not going anywhere until you boys can behave on the back seat of this car!"

Luke's, the same year: shortly before pulling over to the side of the road and crying her heart out.

 

"He's never setting foot in this house again!"

Luke's, January 1st 1989: Hurling her husband's belongings onto the front garden (not everything survived the drop).

 

"Aren't you a little old to be sleeping with a bear now?"

Smiffy's: When she catches him crushing Mr Wuggles into the corner of his bag on the evening before he leaves for Army basic training. 

 

"You can bring a 'friend' if you'd like."

Craig's, December 1990: Desperately hoping he’ll come home  this Christmas because she misses him.

 

"He's sorry.  He won't do it again."

Gary's, the day his father finally hit her once too often: Trying to get the phone away from him as he dials 999.

 

"You shouldn't blame yourself so love – I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

Dale's, after Bob Cryer was shot: Sliding an arm about his shoulders as he weeps silently.

 

“You'll soon whip them into shape, I'm sure.”

Craig's, shortly after he was transferred to Sun Hill.

 

“Luke you were on the news!  What did you think you were doing?! That boy had a gun for chrissakes.” Followed seconds later by, ”Are you sure you're okay?”

Luke's, 11th July 2002: Seizing him by the shoulders and shaking him, the instant he walked through the door.

 

“I can nevva get you on yer mobile anymore... Gissa ring will yer pet?”

Des's, one week later.

 

"Sean's distraught.  What's happened?  Phone me!"

Craig's (on the answer-phone) the week after that: She likes Sean - he's a 'nice boy' and  almost good enough for her son.

 

“So – that lot at Sun Hill – just as loopy as your Uncle Bob said then?”

Robbie Cryer's, after her first day at work on reception.

 

“So you and Jim, then? It's serious is it?”

June's: turning up at her daughter's house one day, unannounced, and catching sight of Jim wandering out of the kitchen in his bathrobe.

 

“Just promise me you'll be careful, darling.  This serial killer won't know you're a police officer when you're not in uniform will he?”

Cass's, during their regular Saturday night phone call after the story hit the headlines.

 

“I'm so delighted for you both!”

Luke's, on the announcement of their engagement: Gathering Kerry into her arms and hugging her close.

 

“Didn't I always say that Marilyn girl and her family would come to a bad end?”

Gina Gold's, during Christmas Day lunch 2002: Gina, purposely, hadn't mentioned the gun.

 

“Cathy? Cathy are you there? I'm just ringing to say happy New Year darling.  We missed hearing from you last week.  I -er- hope you're okay and– um- that you're still taking your medica-”

Mrs Antonia Bradford: It was at this point during the message playback that  Ms Bradford hurled her answer phone across the room.

 

“You're thinking of transferring?  I thought you were settled at Sun Hill now.”

Craig's.

 

“This is all your fault you know.  All of it!   You broke up this family if she'd have been here...”

Gary's when he'd finally found the nerve to ring home with news of Ryan and Karen: she had never forgiven him for reporting his father's abuse.

 

“I'll come over right away - you all shouldn't be alone at a time like this!”

Eva's, the night little Joanne first went missing: heading for the door as she spoke.

 

"Plenty more fish in the sea."

Craig's, Valentine's Day 2003 : inadequately patting his hand, when he can't stop crying, as they sit at her scrubbed pine kitchen table.

 

“It must be nice to back among so many friendly faces.  I hope they're looking after you.”

Polly Page's: worried that being back at work may prove to be too much for her daughter following her breakdown, but she's determined not to say so.

 

"Luke please, I can't bear to see you like this – is it because of the baby?”

Jenny Ashton (March of the same year), on discovering her drunken son sitting in the dark of her kitchen nursing a bottle of cooking sherry (it's the only alcohol she keeps in the flat).

 

“Gemma - I'm sorry I'm laughing - but really –  How many kids?!”

Vanessa Osbourne: She knows her daughter has never wanted to be tied down - to anyone.

 

“You haven't been the same since that poor girl from Liverpool was murdered.  Come home for Passover. Your grandmother is baking her special lamb.  The Cohens are coming over.  Their daughter's bringing them...”

Nick Klein's, April: he's not getting any younger and she wants a grandchild.

 

“Gay? Are you sure?  I mean you've always had girlfriends and Kerry...”

Luke's, when he finally stammers out the real reason he can barely drag himself out of bed in the mornings: She hugs him close and rocks him like he used to do her.

 

“What do you mean he's written you a letter?  Of all the nerve! :-@”

Craig's, when he announces during the course of their instant messaging 'chats' that he's preparing to drive to London to visit Luke:

 

“Sergeant Gilmore, we weren't expecting you... Please come in.  We weren't sure if your mail would be forwarded.”

Luke's, June 2004: Stammering with confusion the first time she meets Craig.

 

"I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Both Jenny Ashton and Anna Gilmore on the occasion of their sons' wedding January 2006. 

They both happily repeat this phrase almost ad nauseam at the beginning of 2007, when the still deliriously happy couple announce they have found a suitable surrogate mother for their baby.


	2. Chapter 2

“You'll be the youngest Inspector in the Met at this rate.”

Tony's when he made sergeant aged only 25.

 

“You're so clever.”

Honey's - never.

 

“Now then Dilly-Dally, play nicely with the other children.”

Dale's on his first day at school.

 

“June stop pulling the wings off those flies.”

(self-explanatory).

 

“That's awful!  I never want to see you wear a checked shirt again.”

Craig's, after his first solo shopping expedition.

 

“Eat your crusts and you'll grow up big and strong.”

Reg's, every meal-time until it became apparent (even to her) it just wasn't going to happen.

 

“Make a decision and stick to it.”

Luke's.

 

“Why don't you find yourself a nice young girl?”

Matthew Boyden's when he was 16 (he just misunderstood.)

 

“That's a pretty frock, darling.”

Gina's. (She may have said it, but definitely not after Gina got to be thirteen.)

 

“But, um Mickey dear, isn't there a height requirement?”

Mickey Webb's.

 

“But Henry darling, I really do think that Cathy _needs_ help.”

Ms Bradford's. (Mrs Bradford obviously wasn't talking to her daughter - perhaps she was too scared.)

 

“Tom, Tom dear, your brother idolises you _and_ your friends – where's the harm in letting him tag along?  It's only a party!”

Chandler's.


End file.
